I'm Here For You Jazmine
by tbdfangirl10
Summary: Jazmine's parents are having issues once again, and she has this and other stress to handle? What will happen? Will she hurt herself or someone? Who will be there for her? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

Jazmine Dubois was sitting on the couch watching one of her favorite T.V shows on Mtv.. Next came on "16 and Pregnant". Jazmine thought it was disturbing by the fact she was 17 turning 18 pretty soon.. And by the fact she was 16..

"SARAH!"

Jazmine herd her father Tom Dubois call her mother and Toms wife, Sarah Dubois. Jazmine ignored them for a little bit..

"What is it Tom?"  
"Explain to me whats in this bag?!"  
"TOM PUT THAT AWAY!"  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE DRUGS IN THIS?!"  
"TOM CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS LATER?!"

Jazmine was wondering what was going on with her mom and dad. They're yelling alot..

"Jazmine, please go to your room for a moment.. Your not in trouble, me and your mother have to talk.."

Jazmine shut off the t.v. and went upstairs. Jazmine knew they were going to fight so she covered herself in her pillows and blanket and cuddled herself..

"Sarah! I am very, VERY disappointed on you! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
"Tom you dont understand! It calms me down on stress and everything else!"  
"Drugs are illegal! Repeat! ILLEGAL! There are other ways to get rid of stress for a little bit.."  
"Oh yea, what then?!"  
"THE BAR!"  
"WE HAVE A DAUGHTER! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED IT TELL HER, HUH?!"  
"Fuck off Tom!"

Sarah started to rush up the stairs in anger. Tom threw the drugs away and ran to Sarah.

"What the hell did you say to me?!" Tom yelled at her. "You herd me!" Sarah yelled back snatching her arm away from him and running away from Tom going upstairs. Tom ran after her. Sarah slammed open Jazmines room and kept yelling at eachother. Jazmine rushed out of the covors seeing her mother and father fight.

"You bitch!" Tom yelled at Sarah. Jazmine gasped. Tom took a swing on Sarah but she ducked. Sarah grabbed Jazmines favorite glass jewel box and threw it on Tom, and shattered on his face. Toms face was bloody and started a glass fight. "MOM! DAD! PLEASE STOP!" Jazmine yelled.

After all of Jazmines glass things were shattered on the floor and with blood on the hardwood floor and not on the carpets, Jazmine ran off the bed and tried to stop them. Tom took a swing and slapped Jazmine. Jazmine took her hand and pressed it on her cheek. Tom and Sarah gasped. Tears came out of Jazmines eyes, and started to cry harder. "I HATE YOU BOTH!" Jazmine yelled and went down stairs. She put on her shoes and ran out the door sobbing.

Huey Freeman was reading a book infront of the front door with Michael Caesar. Huey took his eyes off the book and saw Jazmine running down the street real fast. (She wore and tank top and shorts) "Whats wrong with her?" Caesar asked. "I dont know?" Huey said.

Jazmine ran to the tree, sat down and sobbing in tears. Not only she was sad about her dad slapping her, but the fact they may split up. She didn't want that.. Jazmine buried her face in her knees and cried..

To be continued..

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER ONE! PLEASE RATE! **

**— tbdfangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is short.. Its juss Cindy and Jazmine in this one..**

Jazmime was sobbing and her face was dugged in her knees.. As Cindy walked by, she saw Jazmine crying.

"Hey Jazzy whats wrong?" Cindy asked like she was worried.. Jazmine wiped her tears away. "Oh, nothing happend.." Jazmine said back like she was sad..

"Girl somethen' is wrong with'ya, what happend?!"  
"Nothing happened Cindy!"

Cindy gave her a dirty look for at least 30 seconds. Jazmine started tearing up again..

"Okay fine! My parents got into a fight.. But not just any fight! They threw glass at eachother and my dad slapped me!"

"WHAT?! OH HELL NAHH!"

"Now you know why you see a hand print on my face.."

"Damn that dumbass slapped you hard!"

"Yeah.."

"C'mon Jazzy lets get you home its about to rain," Cindy said.

Jazmine got up and walked with Cindy back home.. Its started to sprinkle a bit.. As they got to the house they went inside and stayed in there..

**Well that was chapter 2! See ya on chapter 3! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jazzy, what will make you happy?" Cindy asked  
"Nothing! The only thing that will make me happy is to have mommy and daddy get along for once,"  
"I thought you hated tom?"  
"Daddy didn't mean to slap me, its just that they always fight and I hate it!"  
"Jazzy-"  
"Just leave me alone!"

Jazmine ran upstairs and slammed her door. Cindy ran up there and knocked on her door. "C'mon Jaz," Cindy said. "Just go away!" Jazmine yelled. *Fine,* Cindy thought in her head.

Cindy went downstairs and got the phone. She dialed Rileys number and called it, it just went to his voicemail. *Damn it!* She thought again. Then she dialed Hueys number, and called it. Then he answered.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Huey, its Cindy, umm.. Can you come back to Jazzy's for a bit?"  
"Why?"  
"Jazmine,"  
"Oh, yeah we saw her running down the street with a down face,"  
"Well where is Caesar?"  
"Playing xbox live with Zuzeth,"  
"Invite her too,"  
"Fine,"  
"AND Riley,"  
"Okay okay,"  
"Bye,"  
"Bye,"

At the freeman house:

"Guys get ready!" Huey said.  
"Why?" Riley said.  
"Because all of us is going to meet Cindy at Jazmines house. Jazmine is upset,"  
"Aawww your girlfriend is upset?" Riley joked.  
"Hey, im not dating her! I know you and Cindy are!" Huey said. (Huey wanted to date Jazmine, he liked her since they were ten.)  
"Whatever nigga," Riley said.

Huey went upstairs to get a new shirt on, (Bc he wanted to.) then looks at the clock and its 6:30 pm. Then he gets his shoes and puts them on. After that, he goes to the bathroom and brushes his hair. When he got done he went downstairs and saw everyone at the door.

"Okay lets go!" Huey said and rushes out the door. "Yep, he likes Jazmine," Zuzeth giggles. (Caesars girlfriend.)

— tbdfangirl


	4. Chapter 4

div class="before" /div  
div class="post_avatar no_nipple" /div  
div id="100508865343_message" class="message sans"span id="100508865343_message_body" class="message_body"Then all of them went out the door. They all met Huey at Jazmines door and he kncoked. Few seconds later Cindy opened the door. br /br / "Finally your here!" Cindy yelled / "Hey it was Rileys fault," Caesar / "Aye!" Riley yelled at / "All of you juss get inside," Cindy giggles a bit. br /br / They all sit at the couch and wait for Cindy. "You hear that? Yeah, thats Jazzy sobbering. Nothing will cheer her up!" Cindy / "Aaww poor Jazmine, I never herd her cry like that when she was 14," Zuzeth / "Yeah," Cindy said. br /br / "You know, imma go talk to her. But first what happened Cindy?" Huey /br / "It was just a normal day right, and Sarah was sitting on the couch reading a news papper. Tom came up to her and pulled out a bag of Marijiuana and Sarah got nervous and told Tom to put it back. He asked why she had them and she said it helps her calm down. Tom didn't beleive her and got made, they start fighting and turned into a glass fight and now Jazzy is upset," Cindy explained. br /br / "Damn!" They all shouted out. Cindy nodded her head. "Imma talk to her," Huey said. He went upstairs but Cindy stopped him for a bit. "Huey im warning you, she almost cry because how hard she crying. She'll make ya cry," Cindy said. Huey ignored what she said and went upstairs. When Huey got to Jazmine door, he herd her cry. It made Huey sad to hear her cry about what happend. He knocked on her /br / "Who is it?!" Jazmine stops / "Huey, can I come in?" Huey / "Uuhhh, yeah.. Hold on," Jazmine said getting up wiping her tears off her /br / Jazmine opened up the door and saw Huey. She told him to come / After when Huey came in she ran to her bed and covered herself. "Jazmine, I know what happened," Huey said. Jazmine started tearing up and started crying again. br /br / "Oh Huey it was horrible!"br / "I know, I know, its going to be okay,"br / "How?"br / "Cindy is going to tell my granddad and he is gunna talk to your mom and dad,"br / "Oh, Huey that wont work!"br / "You at least have to trust me!"br / "I hope it works, Huey!"br / "I hope so too, Jazmine," br /br / Jazmine got up and hugged Huey, and he acually hugged back. She blushed a bit. Then they let /br / "Lets go downstairs," Huey / "Okay," Jazmine followed him /br / strong㈴5To be continued!㈵6/strongbr /strong Please review! ✨ Thank ya!㈏0/strong/spanbr /  
div style="text-align: right;"strong— tbdfangirl/strong/div  
/div 


End file.
